Doppelgänger: Primeiro Dia
by Luiz Teodosio
Summary: Misteriosos eventos sobrenaturais acompanham o 1º dia de aula em Ventura, um colégio renomado pelo seu repertório de lendas urbanas. Léo Ventura, 15 anos, além de enfrentar os problemas comuns de alguém que tenta se adequar numa nova escola, se depara com estranhos fenômenos que se arrastam por todo o dia de aula, o que inclui um enigmático cartão dado a ele por um pássaro negro.


**Prólogo**

Vejo uma luz intensa em meio à escuridão. Meus músculos desgastados adormecem num chão duro e gelado. Uma longa vertigem me consome, impedindo-me de averiguar onde me encontro.

Então, noto que a luz é artificial, suspensa no teto. Viro a cabeça e percorro os olhos pelas paredes de tijolos barrentos que margeiam minha posição. Observo o chão de concreto se alongando até sumir na escuridão. Percebo que estou num corredor estranhamente quieto, onde algumas lâmpadas jorram uma claridade ofuscante no plano. Porém, a negritude impera mais ao longe, e o silêncio que antes governava é cortado por passos ecoantes.

Mantenho meus olhos fixos na escuridão onde os passos reverbam.

_Quem é?_

Queria que meus membros não fraquejassem às ordens da mente. A debilidade que me paralisa é assustadora enquanto os passos no escuro se assomam.

_Quem_ é?

Desejava que as lâmpadas naquela escuridão distante se acendessem assim como essas que irradiam sobre mim. Mas o breu permanece.

_Quem_ _é?_

O som dos passos torna-se mais estridente. Quanto mais me aferro em olhar para aquela região negra, mais ela parece se avolumar.

_Quem é?_

Então meus olhos começam a pesar. Mas falta pouco, tão pouco para vê-lo... Minha vontade de permanecer ali não valia nada. Sinto alguma força me expulsando desse mundo.

_Quem é?_

Embora a escuridão ainda permaneça, o som dos passos diminui, e estou regredindo para a escuridão de meu sono. Estou o perdendo.

_Quem é?_

E logo nada mais escuto.

_Quem era?_

**# 01**

**Nova escola**

_Em um dia inesperado, vidas começam a mudar, mesmo que de forma lenta e imperceptível._

Nada como começar o dia com o despertador berrando desesperadamente. Parece que não acordei mal humorado, visto que tive cabeça pra fazer uma ironia. Tenho certeza que pouca gente acordaria sorrindo de orelha a orelha, quando estão sendo praticamente obrigados a se levantar com um zumbido eletrônico que denota todos os seus deveres diários. A bela frase "Que dia lindo!" está se tornando extinta atualmente, pois suspeito que a maioria pensa noutra palavra muito diferente de "lindo" pra definir seu dia, ainda mais quando esse dia é uma segunda-feira. No meu caso, não sei se será um "lindo" dia. Mas, com certeza, será curioso.

O "bip-bip" do despertador me fez inferir apenas isto: primeiro dia de aula numa nova escola; início do Ensino Médio. Não que eu desgoste do que me aguarda, sinto-me até ansioso, porém nervoso. Meu coração chega a acelerar quando devaneio as possibilidades de hoje; só não quero pensar nas piores.

Minhas mãos, como de costume, se lançam sobre o aparelho retangular na cabeceira da cama. Apalpo os botões apertando-os a esmo. Só quero que essa coisa pare de berrar!

Quando consigo desligá-lo, acumulo coragem para me levantar. Fico sentado na cama e suspiro satisfeito por ter barrado a preguiça. Diferentemente de quando acordo nos dias anteriores, não há luz matinal entrando pela janela do quarto, já que nem são de seis da manhã ainda. Somente uma luz pálida, tonalizando o cômodo de forma fria e crua.

A penumbra na qual meu quarto está mergulhado fez despontar uma lembrança esquisita. Imagens de um estranho sonho, pesadelo, ou seja lá o que tenha sido aquilo, começam a me perturbar. Um corredor com paredes de tijolos de barro, luzes ofuscantes refletindo no chão, e passos na escuridão. Um local um tanto assustador considerando a sensação de impotência e temor que era estar lá. Melhor categorizá-lo como pesadelo. E, sendo um pesadelo, é melhor esquecê-lo.

Volto à realidade.

Eu era obrigado (e não reclamava disso) a dividir o quarto com minha irmã, cinco anos mais nova. No momento, ainda dormia na cama de baixo, que entra e sai lateralmente abaixo da minha. Invejo as horas extras de sono da Marcela!

Ao sair da cama, tomo cuidado ao pisar sobre o colchão onde ela dormia, evitando assim acordá-la, e ponho meus pés no azulejo frio. Meu quarto não é muito grande e também não é muito bonito. A tinta branca descascava em alguns pontos, deixando mostras de cimento na parede e no teto. Não é um quarto lá muito vistoso, mas ainda é o _meu_ quarto (e da minha irmã).

Caminho até a porta e entro no apertado corredor de paredes claras, mais bem conservadas que o cômodo anterior. Alguns passos dados e estou na cozinha, já acesa. No cômodo de azulejos beges, vejo a despensa aberta, uma pia sem louça suja graças a minha mãe, e a mesa com o café da manhã razoavelmente abastado (quer ver o filho bem alimentado para o primeiro dia de aula?).

— Bom dia, Léo! — diz minha mãe com os lábios curvados. Sempre a admirei pelo fato dela manter esse sorriso matinal, independente do que iria enfrentar ao longo do dia.

— Bom dia, mãe! — respondo de volta, a boca tentando imitar aquela curvatura sorridente.

— Preparado para a escola?

Ela tinha que perguntar? Eu queria dizer _não_. Desejava contar todos os meus pensamentos a respeito desse dia "nebuloso". Normalmente, quando estou prestes a ir num lugar desconhecido, minha mente viaja por mil e uma possibilidades de acontecimentos em tal lugar. No caso da escola, por exemplo, fiquei imaginando que tipo de alunos encontraria.

— Hum, acho que sim — digo, meio vacilante, mas sincero.

— Certo… — Traços de preocupação adornam seu rosto, mas desaparecem antes de um segundo. — Melhor ir se arrumar. Sabe que daqui até a escola é um longo caminho.

— É, eu sei.

Vou ao banheiro me aprontar, concebendo o fato de que todos os dias faria essa longa jornada. Só de pensar nisso, a preguiça retorna. Enquanto há gente morando no mesmo quarteirão do colégio, outros residem a quilômetros de distância, tendo de arranjar duas ou mais conduções para chegar ao destino final. É um saco! Mas esse grupo de alunos precisa fazer esse sacrifício. Provavelmente conseguirei me acostumar com o tempo, sem contar que terei pinta de… hum… esforçado.

Após o banho, visto minha calça-jeans e camisa polo branca. Olho-me no espelho para conferir se estou bem arrumado. Os cabelos escuros, curtos, e naturalmente penteados é o que menos preocupa. Acho minha aparência formal demais para ir à escola, mas, como tiveram um problema com a encomenda dos novos uniformes, permitiram que os alunos calouros usassem roupa comum na primeira semana.

Quando volto à cozinha, minha mãe está quase arrumada para ir ao trabalho, apenas terminando de pentear seus cabelos escuros e lisos. Ela não tem muita pressa, afinal, o mercado do Seu Valter não é muito distante daqui.

— Léo, já estou indo. Sua tia deve chegar daqui a pouco para levar a Marcela na escola. Não precisa esperar por ela. Sua irmã não terá medo de ficar sozinha em casa, desde que você tranque a porta e o portão.

Ela me deu um beijo de despedida e se foi.

Olho para o relógio e noto que também já está quase na minha hora. Tomo um meio copo de café com leite e uma fatia de pão. Vou até o quarto pegar minha mochila previamente arrumada na noite de ontem. Porém, quando estou para carregá-la do cômodo, noto minha irmã se remexendo na cama, provavelmente imersa em algum pesadelo. Ouço-a sussurrar alguma coisa, mas não consigo compreender. Tento me aproximar, mas os murmúrios subitamente cessam. Dou de ombros e saio do quarto.

Na cozinha, confiro novamente a mochila. Tudo certo! Hora de ir!

Deixo a casa e tranco a porta. Falta pouco mais de uma hora para o primeiro tempo de aula. O nervosismo só aumenta.

_Enquanto o irmão se afastava de casa, Marcela se contorcia desconfortavelmente no leito. Como Léo imaginara, sua irmã mantinha-se mergulhada num pesadelo, ou, talvez, em algo maior. Não parava de murmurar:_

— Tome cuidado, Léo. Está vindo... Está vindo.


End file.
